


My luck, Wish Wonder and more

by ToraleiStripez



Series: This Life (a collection of frankie/jackson-holt fluff [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraleiStripez/pseuds/ToraleiStripez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie loves jackson, but he wants too kill himself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My luck, Wish Wonder and more

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just started out! I wanted to try to do this so here i am!!

Why? Why did he do this? Why does he hate himself?" "Frankie, no one knows this, but him." " I know that Clawdeen! I love him, it matters to me! He might not mean anything to you, but he means the world to me!" Frankie stormed off, crying to the hospital, where jackson was right now laying broken, scarred from the knives. 

At the hospital:  
You mean the world to me! Dont do this ever again! Why do you hate yourself?" "Frankie like i told you before! I didnt do it!" Whatever!" Frankie ran out of the hospital to their house, the house they bought where Abbey lived( she didnt have a house so she lived wuth them). Lies! He keeps lieing!" Frankie! He not lying! You are so stubborn!" Frankie had went to the pond in their backyard, where koi lived. She felt so serene there! Koi, why does he lie like this? One of the fish flinched, meaning no. He is lying! It flinched again, once again meaning no. She never said anotger word. wait! Why did Abbey say hes not lying?


End file.
